Har Janam Tu Hi Mile
by codename242
Summary: No summary at all.. actually the story is a summary i think..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.**

 **Here i'm with my new story..**

 **Actually this is an os related to the series abhijeet ke ateet ka raaz..**

 **I am not writing the whole story.. i will try to write duo parts rather than others..so here we began..**

 **Daya was observing abhijeet that he loses conciousness and takes too much medicine ... Now he wants abhijeet to give him answers to his questions..**

Daya(irritated tone)- Yrr abhi kya kr rhe ho tum itni saari medicines .. aur tum faint ho jaate ho yrr kbhi bhi .. tum mujhe btaoge kya hua h tumhein?

Abhi(trying to avoid gaze)- Bs yrr halki si tabiyat kharaab rehti h . Tum chinta mt kro ab sb thik ho jaayega.

Daya- Yrr abhijeet tum sach bol rhe ho na..

Abhijeet- Matlab ab tumhein bhi mujhe pr vishwas nhi h n.

Daya(low tone)- Aisi koi baat nhi h abhijeet.. tum jaante ho na m tumhare mamle m kitna sensitive hun.. Bs tum thik rho yhi chahta hun m aur kuchh. Aur rhi baat vishwas ki toh woh mujhe khud se zyda h tumpar.. bs tum aaj tak samjh nhi paaye..

 **Saying so he leaves the bureau in hurry..**

 **Daya understands that there is some change in abhijeet's behaviour..now this conversation ends here..**

 **Now the next location is hospital when Abhijeet protests daya to leave him there..**

 **Daya puts hand on abhi's shoulder and abhi watching him keenly..**

Daya(angrily)- Tum kya kr rhe ho yahan pr.. Yeh toh mentally-..

 **But he stops..**

Abhi(rudely) - Tumse matlab.. Ab mera tumse koi matlab nhi h..

Daya(angrily)- kya bakwaas kr rhe ho tum. Itne dino se dekh rha hun m ajeeb bartav kr rhe ho. Yrr kuchh hua h toh mujhe btao na please hum milkar solve krenge..

Abhi(same tone)- jab kehna tha bureau m tab toh kuchh kaha nhi tumne aur ab yahan humdardi jatane aaye ho. Toh tum bhi sun lo mujhe nhi chahiye kisi ka saath aur m apne aap ko sambhal sakta hun..

 **Now daya noticed that he is saying all this without meeting gaze of daya. So he understood that something is there.. Now he decides to know what's going there in abhijeet's mind..**

Daya(calm tone)- Mtlb tumhein koi fark nhi padta n ki m kya karun h n..

 **Daya goes near to his bag and takes the bag but abhijeet pushes him outside and takes away the bag..**

Abhijeet(same tone)- Tum yeh haq kho chuke hk daya .. Nikal jao yahan se.. Mujhe nhi rehna aise insaan ke saath jo mera vishwas na kre..

Daya- Yrr is vishwas oe hi toh pura rishta bandha h hunara aur tum kehte hi ki vishwas nhi h. Aisa kya hua h ki tum humpar vishwas nhi kr rhe ho. Bolo abhijeet..

Abhi- Woh tumhein bhi pta h. Aur mujhe kuchh baat nhi krni tumse tum jaao yahan se.. I said just leave...

Daya(loudly)- Tumhein koi fark nhi pdta n main jiyun ya marun..

 **After listening to those words abhijeet was like WTH he was very shocked with these words. He knew that daya is very sensitive when it comes to his buddy and he can do everything for his buddy..but he doesn't says anything..**

Daya(angrily)- Thik h ab tum tbhi aana jab m iss duniya m nhi rahunga..

 **Saying this he moves from the hospital where as abhijeet was still standing at his place looking at the door.**

 **So how was the chapter .. look i'm not at all interested in writing but man kiya toh likh diya ..**

 **This is the first chapter..**

 **Bye.. tc..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the final chapter...**

 **After getting in senses abhijeet called his khabri and told him to keep an eye on daya..but he was not at all satisfied and decided to go behind him and check it himself..**

Abhijeet(in call)- haan kya pata chala..

Khabri- sir woh khaai ki taraf jaa rhe the lekin woh mujhse chhut gye aur kahin nhi fikh rahe hain pta nhi kahan chale gye daya sir..

 **After listening this his heartbeat stopped for some seconds he is not able to figure out what to do..**

Abhijeet(pov)- Daya yrr please kuchh mt krna m aa rha hun tere paas. Thodi der aur .. m tujhse kuchh nhi chhupaunga sab bata dunga bs tu kuchh mt krna ulta seedha.. please god help me..

 **Khabri told him the address of that place and abhijeet went there.. In the midway he passed through his hime when he saw daya's car outside.. His heart was continuously saying that he is inside and abhijeet went towards his home.. As soon he entered he saw a figure and holding a gun and pointing towards himself..**

Abhijeet(panicked)- Daya chhod gun ko niche rakh.. please daya aisa kuchh mt krna yrr.. please meri baat sun.. tu meri baat maanta h n ..

 **Daya turned towards abhijeet and abhijeet was shell shocked to see his face.. it was red and wet as he was crying loudly .. his face looked pale..**

Daya(angrily)- Ab kyun aaye ho tum yahan yhi dekhne ki m zinda hun ya marr gaya hun. Ruko abhi pta chl jaayega..

 **He starts pressing the trigeer slowly slowly when abhijeet pick up his mobile and aimed towards his hand.. after that the gun was in the ground and the mobile was too.. abhijeet went near daya and slapped him tightly.**

Abhijeet(having tears in his eyes)- Pagal ho gya h tu haan. Kya krne jaa rha tha .. tujhe pta h na tu hi meri zindagi hai aur tu mujhse meri zindagi hi chheen raha tha. Yrr please aisa mt krna daya kyunki agr tu nhi raha toh shyd m bhi nhi reh paunga.. please daya aage se kuchh nhi krna.

 **Daya hughed him tightly and start crying loudly...**

Daya(still crying silently)- abhijeet m darr gya tha yrr bahut darr gaya tha pta nhi kya kya khayal aa rhe the dimaag mein. Maine zindagi m ek hi rishta achhe se nibhaya h aur woh h dosti ka.. brotherhood ka.. lekin aaj aisa lga jaise sb khatm hi gya.. isliye m apne aap ko fir se akela samjhne lga tha isliye mujhe lga aise jeene se achha toh mar jaana hi thik h. Mujhe mar jaane do abhijeet maine tumhein bahut takleef di h na. Isliye tum yeh rishta todna chahte ho na.

Abhijeet(having tears in his eyes)- M nhi jaa rha hun daya kahin bhi. Kahin bhi nhi jaaunga tujhse dur tujhe yakeen h na mujh par. Tujhe pta h daya.. agr daya nhi raha is duniya m toh abhijeet ka bhi wajood khatm ho jaayega..i'm sorry daya mujhe aise baat krni padi tere se lekin yrr m yeh sab tum logon k liye aur apme farz ke liye kr rha hun. Tu samajh raha h n..

 **Abhijeet told the whole truth that why he is doing all this and told him not to tell anyone about this.. and after telling him all this he said..**

Abhijeet(calm tone)- daya ab m chalta hun nhi toh wahan pr sbko pta chl jaayega ki m kahin chala gya hun aur pure plan m paani phir jaayega..tu apna khayal rakhna aur aisi bewakoofi mt krna. Apne baare m bhale hi na soch par mere baare m zaroor sochna tu.. Thik h..

Daya(trying to cool the environment)- waise boss tumhara nishaana toh kaafi achha h..chahe baat shooting ki ho ya mobike throw ki..

Abhijeet(starts laughing)- Thank thanku..

Daya(teasingly) - lekin yrr m soch rha hun ki tumhein 6000 ka chuna lga gya shyd..

Abhijeet(confused)- woh kaise..

Daya(picking up the brokem phone)- aise..

 **After that both shared laughter.. and the duo are again back..**

 **That's it..**

 **I think that was cool n..**

 **Bye.. Tc...**


	3. Chapter 3

#love duo and purvi .. thanks and i'll try my level best..

#esha26 - thanks .. and yes i admire their friendship..

Thank u all readers..


End file.
